It's Gravitation, Baby
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a Shuichi and Yuki story! :3 This will bounce around, not following the anime, but including parts of the anime along with thing's I've come up with. I really hope you all enjoy this! P.S. There will be SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Still hyped up from the most recent concert, I was super excited to get home, to get to see my Yuki once again. He had made it to the concert, but took off before Tohma could catch him. Tohma may be the president of the music industry that sponsored my band, Bad Luck, and Nittle Grasper, my all time favorite band, which happened to be the band Tohma, Ryuichi Sakuma; who was my Idol! And Noriko, played in. Tohma is always trying to keep me and Yuki apart, but thanks to my bands manager Mr. K, Tohma hasn't been around lately. I grinned and took off running to the apartment building where Yuki and I shared a suite, all by our selves. I dash to the elevator and bounce around impatiently as I wait for it ti take me to the right floor. The other people in the elevator weren't happy, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was seeing my Yuki. Hehe, my Yuki. It was still so hard to believe that he was really mine. The minute the elevator doors opened I was out of them and at headed to our door. I checked to see if it was locked, which is was, before knocking on the door.

"Yuuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiii, I'm hooooommmmeeeee!" I sang, unlocking the door and quickly going inside, locking the door behind me. I kick my shoes off before padding into the kitchen for a drink, and after grabbing two bottles of water, I walked around our apartment, listening for the tell-tale signs of Yuki working. I went to his office last, and the sound of laptop keys being hit let me know that was where he was. I peek in, and duck as a book is thrown at my head.

"Damn brat, I thought I told you to stay out of here while I was working. I have a deadline in the morning." Yuki growled, pushing his glasses up his nose as he went back to work on his laptop. I smiles and walk into his office, placing a water bottle on the desk next to an already half empty one.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know I was home and to bring you a drink." I reply, dropping a quick kiss on Yuki's lips. Yuki kissed me back, trying to stay mad at me but I could tell he was happy to see me home, safe and sound. We had both been through a lot, and there were rumors going around NG that Taki Aizawa was going to do something, but no one knew for sure what it was. "I'll leave you alone to get your work done, I promise." I nibble the top of Yuki's ear, causing him to shudder. Yuki growls something I don't quite understand and pushes me away, pointing to the door. I grin and bounce out the door, shutting it quietly and going out into the living room, turning the TV on and putting in one of my old Nittle Grasper tapes and sitting down to watch it, wasting time and texting Hiro while I waited for Yuki to finish up. I knew better then to bug him, and, horny as I was, I would wait until he was ready to do anything, because If I didn't he would never do anything with me and we would end up fighting again. We had just made up, and I wasn't going to take any chances by upsetting Yuki again. I smiled and kissed my phone, which showed a picture of Yuki and I on our first date as my background. That was the same night Yuki told me about his past, and the night our lives became one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**** Things are gonna get steamy between Yuki and Shuichi! Please regard the Rated M setting on this story! I don't want to get in trouble or have anyone get in trouble! Thanks!**_

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up and looked at the time on my phone, it was almost two in the morning. Yawning, I shut the TV off and slowly make my way to Yuki and I's bedroom, tugging my shirt off and tossing it on the floor as I crawl into bed. Yuki still wasn't finished working, and the bed felt empty without him in it with me. Sighing, I reach down on the floor and grab one of Yuki's discarded shirts, hugging it close and breathing in Yuki's scent. I was tired, and I knew we had to record tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep. Rolling onto my stomach, I read the last text Hiro sent me. Hiro was my best friend and the guitar player in Bad Luck. Our other band member, Fujisaki, was a keyboard player and Tohma's cousin. Hiro was going out with Ayaka, Yuki's ex fiancee. She broke things off with him once she saw how happy Yuki was with me, and from what Hiro had told me, things were getting pretty serious between them. I send Hiro a reply and put my phone on the nightstand, wishing Yuki would finish for the night and come snuggle with me at least.

"You're still awake?" Came Yuki's voice as he entered the room, his hair disheveled and smile tugging at his lips.

I grin scramble to get up, ending up on my face on the floor instead. I jump up quickly, walking over to Yuki and hugging him close, my loneliness forgotten. Yuki breaks into a full smile and kisses me deeply, walking me backwards until my legs hit the edge of the bed. I kiss Yuki back, pushing his open shirt off his shoulders as his hands slide down between us and he strokes me through my shorts, I groan and tremble under his touch, clumsily trying to undo Yuki's pants. Yuki pushes me back onto the bed and within moments my clothes are gone, and so are his. He gets on top of me and strokes me as his lips capture mine, and I buck my hips. I break our kiss and grin, tangling my hands in Yuki's silky golden hair.

"I thought you were never gonna stop working." I pant, shivering as Yuki's grip on my dick tightens.

Yuki just smiles. "I finished early, and I wanted to celebrate, now, roll over." He tells me, releasing my dick and sitting up so I could roll. I roll over and Yuki grabs my hips, moving me into the position he wanted me in. I can feel his hard dick at my entrance, and bury my face in the pillow as he enters me and begins to move. He strokes me in time to his thrusts, and I tremble and moan, feeling my own climax build. Yuki soon began to get rougher with me, and I knew he was close. I ground myself against his hips as he trust into me and soon I came, calling his name out. Yuki followed me a heartbeat later into bliss, moaning my name as the two of us collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy and sweating. Yuki slowly pulls out of me and I roll onto my back, kissing him hard. He kisses me back, a smile on his face. His smile makes me grin.

"How was that for a celebration?" I ask, snuggling close to Yuki as he pulls the covers up over our bodies.

Yuki chuckles and kisses me once more. "The best celebration ever." He murmurs, yawning.

Yuki lays his head on the pillow and I roll over so my back is against his front. Yuki wraps one arm around my chest and pulls me close.

"I love you, Yuki." I whisper, smiling.

"I love you too, Shuichi." He replies, drifting off to sleep. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep as well


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I was up way before Yuki was, even before I needed to be for the day. After getting dressed, I dropped a kiss on Yuki;s cheek and padded out to the kitchen for some breakfast, cell phone in hand. Hiro had texted me saying that K wanted us to come in earlier then we had discussed, and I didn't want K to come barging to Yuki and I's suite to get me so I got up early, even though I hated leaving Yuki and I's bed. After a quick breakfast, I scribbled a note on the back of one of my old lyrics pages and put it on the nightstand beside Yuki's head.

"See you later, Yuki, I love you." I whispered, shutting the bedroom door quietly behind me as I left. I grabbed my shoes and quickly put them on, shoving my phone and keys into my pockets before locking the door and leaving Yuki and I's apartment.

By the time I made it to NG, I must have texted Yuki 'I love you' at least three times. Hiro met me at the door and gave me a hug, a smug smile on his face.

"How was your night with Ayaka?" I asked Hiro, knowing full well that he had spent the night at her place. Hiro only blushed.

"It.. was good. How was your night with Yuki?" He asked me.

I blushed and looked at my phone. "Great! Yuki finished his book early, and when I left he was still sleeping." I comment, smiling when I saw Fujisaki sitting beside K in the recording room.

"Thought I would have to come drag you out of bed at gunpoint, Shuichi. It's nice to see you got here on your own." K says, cocking his gun in reference to it. I grinned.

"It wasn't that late of a night. So, what song are we recording today?" I ask, starting to bounce around some. I was anxious to get this over with, because tonight Yuki and I were going out to dinner.

"Spicy Marmalade." Fujisaki tells me, getting up and opening the door the recording studio. Hiro and I followed Fukisaki into the studio and at K's signal, we launched into "Spicy Marmalade."

After recording it at least five times, all because I couldn't stay focused the first four times because I thought my phone was going off and I told everyone to shut up because Yuki was calling me, we finally finished the song. That was when K told me Tohma wanted to see me. I paled at the thought of facing Tohma alone, but after K's insistance that he would be right outside the door, I reluctantly made my way to Tohma's office and went inside. Tohma, was not happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Shindou, take a seat." Was all Tohma Seguchi said to me when I entered his office. I gulped and sat down, trying to put on a brave front.

"Bad Luck is putting out their second CD, how is it coming along?" Tohma asks.

"Fine. We're just about finished. K wants us to do one more run through on "Blind Game Again" before he says it's done." I tell Tohma, smiling some. Lately Tohma has been nothing but mean to me, and I can't say I'm surprised. Ever since he found out that Yuki and I were living together, he's been going behind my back. Hiro has noticed it to. He always sees Fukisaki and Tohma talking, and whenever they finish, Fukisaki always seems frustrated or upset, and wont say a word to Hiro, K, or I.

Tohma nods, a slow smile crossing his face.

"Good. The faster the CD is done, the better. You may go now." He motions for me to leave, and I all but run out of the door. I go back to the recording studio and K tells us to go home for the day. I smile happily. Thank god we could leave. Hiro walks me half way home, then goes his own way to meet up with Ayaka. I hum softly, trying to finish the song that first lead Yuki and I to meet, and I smile at the memory. I'm inside the underground parking garage of Yuki and I's apartment complex, when rough hands grab me and throw me up against one of the cars.

"It's been a while, Shuichi." Tachi's voice sounds as he steps from the shadows. I look up at him, pissed of and startled. Where the hell had he come from? Tachi grabbed a hold of my shirt, bunching it in his fist and staring straight into my eyes. I spit in his face.

"Let me go Tachi." I growl, struggling against the men who held me. Tachi punches me in the face, wiping my spit from his cheek and glaring at me.

"You little brat, you're gonna pay for that." he growls, pulling a knife from his pocket and flipping it open. The men holding me chuckle. Tachi steps closer and presses the tip of the knife against my throat.

"I see you've become Yuki's new play thing. Too bad that after tonight, Yuki wont want to lay a hand on you let alone fuck you." Tachi says, holding up a video camera. Tohma steps out of the shadows and takes the camera from Tachi, a smug smile on his face.

My face is shoved into the side of the car and I start to tremble, fear coursing through me. What was Tohma doing here? I feel Tachi grab hold of my clothing, and slowly, one by one my clothes are cut from my body until I'm left standing naked, my front against the car. I shiver, cursing.

"L-let me go Tachi... I.. I n-never did anything to you!" I cry out, screaming as something cold and hard is shoved inside my entrance. I couldn't see what it was, but it hurt like hell as Tachi started fucking me with it, and I could feel blood running down my legs. The guys holding me just laughed. Soon whatever was being used to fuck me was ripped out of me, and I screamed in pain, shaking violently as my legs gave way and I crashed down onto the ground. I heard my arm crack, screaming again as white hot pain flooded my mind. Tachi laughed, Grabbing me by the hair and turning me to him. His pants were undone, and his dick was in my face. I instantly clamped my mouth shit, struggling to turn my head away. I received a blow to the back of my head and as I yelled in pain, Tachi shoved his dick into my mouth, causing me to cough and gag. Tachi forcibly fucked my face, and I cried, doing all I could not to bite him because I knew if I did, I was going to get hurt worse then I already was. As Tachi came down my throat, I gagged, spitting what he had left in my mouth at Tohma's smiling face. He was video taping the whole thing, and woluld no doubt edit it and make it look like I wanted this and give the tape to Yuki. I began to cry harder. Tachi held his knife to my throat again.

"Poor, innocent Shuichi, looks like you've made a mess of everything. Let me help you clean it up." Tachi growled as he moved his knife and thrust it into my chest, thankfully missing my heart.

I could hear a car coming into the garage and soon headlights blinded me. Tachi and everyone cursed, dropping me to the ground and taking off. I blinked only once, seeing Yuki grab hold of Tohma and Tachi as I fell to the side, pain and blood loss causing me to black out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shuichi, please... Please wake up."

The sound of Yuki's angelic voice woke me up, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I could smell antiseptic, and heard beeping machines. I was in the hospital, again. Damn it Tachi Aizawa, I hope you burn in hell. Yuki squeezed my hand tightly, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Shuichi, please, If you wake up, I promise, we'll get married, we'll go to Disneyland and have a huge wedding. Just please, wake up." Yuki sobbed.

I could feel Yuki's tears hitting my hand as he cried, and I squeezed his hand back, slowly blinking my eyes.

"Yu-ki..?" I murmured, whimpering in pain as I tried to move, to see Yuki's face.

Yuki jumped, startled, and moved to where I could finally see him. He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Thank god. I thought I'd lost you." Yuki breathed, wiping at his swollen eyes.

"H-how long.. Was I out?" I croaked, my voice horse from not being used.

"A week. You've been in a medically induced coma to keep you from re-injuring yourself. When they told me they were taking you off the drugs and that you could come home today, I.. I couldn't think straight." Yuki babbled, squeezing my hand. Yuki was babbling? And crying? This is a side of Yuki I've only ever seen once before, and that was when he told me about Kitazawa.

"Wh-what about Aizawa? And Tohma? Are they...?" My voice trailed off, searching Yuki's eyes for an answer. What I saw was pure hatred.

"Aizawa is dead, and Tohma. He's fled the country, leaving Mr. Sakano in charge of NG." Yuki says, adjusting the bed so I was now sitting up.

I looked down at my body. My left arm was in a cast, and I could see bandages peaking out from under my hospital gown. A doctor walked in, smiling when he saw I was awake.

"Good to see you're awake, Mr. Shindou. Mr. Yuki hasn't left your side since he brought you in. We just have a few more papers to fill go through then you will be released into Mr. Yuki's care. You're not allowed to do anything strenuous for the next three to four days. You um... Rectum has a lot of bruising still so walking will be optional. I'll be back with the papers when they are finished." The doctor tells Yuki and I. I smile and nod my acknowledgment, then look over at Yuki.

His normal pristine clothes and hair were disheveled, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Yuki only smiled and kissed me once again.

"Did.. Did you mean it? About us getting married? And Disneyland?" I ask Yuki, my heart pounding. Yuki smiled and held up a ring, gently placing it on y left ring finger.

"Every word, you damn brat." Yuki tells me, grinning. I grin back and throw my arms around his neck. To hell with what the doctor said about not doing anything for four days. I still had a concert to do, and a wedding to plan, and being hurt wasn't going to stop me from doing any of it. Yuki hugged me gratefully, and tears filled my eyes. To hell with what the world and everyone had put me through. I was marrying the man I loved, and nothing in the world could have made me happier.

THE END!

Hope you all enjoyed my first Gravitation fanfic! I plan on doing many more, it's just a matter of getting them all typed up! :3 So until next time, Mata chikai uchi ni! (See you soon!)


End file.
